


Благодарный Митака

by Mitlaure



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Force Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Single work, Кинк на удушение, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Кинк на удушение
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Благодарный Митака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thankful Mitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907228) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis). 



Когда его голова откинулась назад, он затрепетал, закрывая глаза. Он чувствовал, как невидимые пальцы обхватили его горло, резко сокращая подачу кислорода, а его ноги оторвались от земли. Его сердце колотилось в груди и кровь стучала в ушах, когда Кайло Рен удерживал его в таком положении, вытянув одну руку и напряженно сжимая ладонь в захвате.

Митаке становилось невыносимо тяжело от этого.

Только когда он почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, Кайло отпустил его, позволяя упасть на колени, тяжело дыша. Он закашлялся, упираясь ладонями в землю. 

Митака вздрогнул, почувствовав жесткую хватку на своих волосах, вынуждающую запрокинуть голову, а потом направляющую и прижимающую лицом к паху Кайло. Он улыбнулся, дрожащими руками освобождая возбужденный член Кайло, и открыл рот, охотно принимая его, показывая Кайло, как сильно он любит, когда его душат.


End file.
